


Are You Alive?

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bedrooms, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Team, and i have finals, does this count as polyamory?, it's two in the morning, maybe a trio?, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They breathed in, then out. Unified, completed, and whole, they had sunken into this together and they weren't ever coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Alive?

The door closed. Looking at each other Team Seven, minus Kakashi, reminded themselves. They were all here, they were alive, and no one could separate them. Their mission had been treacherous, a traitor was revealed to be in Konoha's ranks and that very traitor had almost taken one of their own. It was unacceptable. Those of the leaf village already knew about Team Seven and how the other two would react if one of them was threatened. The traitor had learned the hard way. Team Seven doesn't allow those kinds of threats to live.

 

Naruto was covered in blood, a messy remnants of the jutsu he had used to end the kunoichi's life. The crimson liquid was drying and rapidly becoming uncomfortable, he turned from his partners and made his way towards their shared bathroom. With a single look between the two of them, Sakura and Sasuke quickly followed while peeling off their own messy rags. The light haired shinobi had already stripped and was in the process of turning on the faucet to the overly large tub when his team mates entered. The sound of rushing water filled the room.

 

"What happened today will _never_ happen again. Under no circumstances will I lose either of you." Naruto's usual cheerful face was marred by a deep grimace slashing across his cheeks. Sasuke moved forward and touched the other male's back, lightly stroking to ease his anger. A deep breath filled Naruto's chest as he marginally relaxed. Sakura stepped forward, taking up Naruto's other side. She rested her head on the blond shinobi's shoulder, nuzzling into his tan, heated skin. The breath that he had been holding was fully released as Naruto was assured.

 

Team Seven didn't need words, in fact it was well known that they could communicate with just a glance, but this time they needed more. They breathed in, then out. Unified, completed, and whole, they had sunken into this peace together and they weren't ever coming out. Ever so slowly Sasuke turned the faucet off. Steam had accumulated and clung to their skin, making the trio sweat. Sakura lifted her head from Naruto's shoulder and guided him to the tub. The blond paused and glanced at his dark haired partner. Understanding Naruto's desire, Sasuke lowered himself into the water. Naruto followed and once they were settled, the blond in between Sasuke's pale legs, Sakura joined them.

 

They washed each other. Feeling the warmth, the heartbeat, the life, all three of Team Seven slowly relaxed. Naruto's lips brushed Sasuke's hand and Sakura's neck, each offering him promises of life. Sakura leaned into the blond's touch and intertwined her fingers and Sasuke's. Sensing where the situation was leading, Sasuke spoke. "Let's dry off." 

 

Team Seven got out of the now muddied water and dried off with towels. It was Sasuke that led them to their final destination of the night.

 

Their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, yeah.


End file.
